User blog:SuBash/Su's Bash: Where Toriko Has Black Hair Again
Yes, that is correct. Blue has actually completely separated from Toriko's body so he can fight Heracles, leaving Toriko with his natural black hair. I don't really know why but this greatly amused me. Hahaha haha, ahh... Okay, now that I've gotten that over with, we'll get to the actually important stuff, like the fact that "Blue has actually completely separated from Toriko's body"! This is pretty crazy, but let's consider the implications of it. The fact that Blue has his own physical body made from Toriko's cells that isn't connected to Toriko in the least, and that Toriko now has black hair again seems to mean that the body Blue is using is actually all of the Gourmet Cells in Toriko's body that represent Blue. Meaning that currently, only the Gourmet Cells that represent Red are inside of Toriko's body. However, when I say that they aren't connected, what I really mean is in a physical sense. Based on how Blue tells Toriko to "Hold out", I think that they are still connected in a different way. Blue is probably still getting energy from Toriko, which, based on the attacks he is using, must be extremely draining for Toriko and is putting a huge strain on his body. In fact, it might be such a huge strain for Toriko that he might actually be killed from it if he doesn't eat AIR afterwards. ---- Be careful. You are about to enter the... Speculation Zone! Just imagine if Heracles kills Blue in this fight though. With all of his cells (seemingly) out of Toriko, Toriko would then lose his second devil. I doubt this would really make him any weaker than he currently is, since he's only been using Red anyways, but it would definitely would lower his overall potential. I'm curious if that would cause him to lose half his appetite, since Blue said that they are both the appetites inside Toriko. That would explain why Toriko eats so much, him having two appetites and what not. Not to mention the fact that Blue said the he and Red like to eat different things, so would Toriko then not like as many foods? This seems odd to me because really, Red seems to like everything. What exactly are Blue's tastes? Well... Anyways, that was the Speculation Zone. Back to actually reviewing. ---- Well, after the few minutes that are needed for Komatsu to cook AIR and bring it to Toriko, Blue will probably merge back into Toriko's body. Let's now take a look at how the fight is actually going, because there's some crazy shit going on with that. So Blue seems to actually follow the same basic format for his attacks as Toriko already does when using Red, as we get to see him use the incredibly badass "Devil Fork". That shit looks insane! But Heracles isn't one to be outdone, and he counters, not with another little puff of air, but with his "Heraku Kick"! Yes, we see the return of the Heraku Kick, but this time, instead of being done by the the half-human half-baby Heraku that was known as Elg, we get to see it done by the all mighty Horse King, one of the eight strongest individuals in all of Gourmet World, ruler of Area 8, Heracles! And hot damn! It did not disappoint. Look at that! The air pressure from his kick goes all the way out to space! And of course, something like that is felt all over Area 8, well, at least in and around Bewitching Food World. But then of course there is Blue who easily survives it. He did need to stick his claws in the ground to make sure he didn't go on a trip out to space, but he still easily survived it. And then of course, we see the clear sign that shows up when two truly strong individuals fight seriously: the Emperor Ring. I don't know about you, but I was looking forward to seeing this again. Well, I guess everyone must have been, after all, it's not like we only want to see weaklings fight. But then, we move on to the Slow Rain Hills where Buranchi is admiring the pure awesomeness that simply oozes out of that knife that Melk made to cut AIR, and Zebra zips Komatsu over to the giant Air Tree. I must say though, that Buranchi is definitely correct in saying that Komatsu won't be able to use that knife. Buranchi is going to have to do the knife work for this. That, and I was almost expecting Zebra to be jealous about Toriko fighting Heracles, but maybe he's just hiding it for now. So, as some after thoughts, I'll say that I think after this AIR arc is done, Blue won't just get locked up again. That would explain why Red didn't want to let Blue out at all. This will likely mean that Toriko will have to struggle to stay in control of Blue and will start to learn some of his techniques as well. I'm interested in seeing that to come. Lastly, I can't believe I didn't notice Atashino's fantastic umbrella before. So now, let's rate this bad boy! Artwork is, of course, great. This is Toriko afterall: 10/10. Story was moving along, but not really until we got to Slow Rain Hills: 6/10. Fight was pretty awesome for me. Was it good for you?: 7/10. Yet another good chapter in my opinion: 7.7/10. Category:Blog posts